Uma Chance ao amor
by Patrcia Malfoy
Summary: Eles eram pessoas diferentes, de mundos diferentes, com vidas diferentes mas que, juntos, resolveram dar uma chance ao amor


Capítulo 2  
  
Draco estava se recuperando muito bem. Só gritava de dor quando via Gina. Não sabia porque, mas adorava atuar perto dela. Claro, ela sabia disso. Pelos cálculos de Gina, ele teria que ficar 2 semanas na enfermaria para que seus ossos estivessem completamente regenerados. No entanto, ele já estava lá há quase 3. Ela deduziu que fosse por apenas dois pequenos motivos. Um: ele não queria ir para as aulas. Dois: queria passar mais tempo se dedicando a irrita-la. De uma forma ou outra ele estava conseguindo êxito nos seus dois objetivos. Se naquela noite ele tinha se mostrado para Gina uma pessoa normal e com sentimentos, nas outras ele se mostrou o contrário. Ou seja, se mostrou como era. Ou como ela pensava que era.  
  
- Weasley, você está mesmo decidida a ser médica? – perguntou, sem esconder seu habitual sarcasmo.  
- Claro. Ao contrário de você, eu pretendo ser alguém realmente útil na vida. – respondeu enquanto esperava ele acabar de comer uns bolinhos que tinha trazido do jantar. Não sabia porque continuava a ir todas noites até lá. E nem ele sabia o porque não mais se incomodava com isso.  
- E você ainda tem alguma pretensão de achar que será bem sucedida? Quero dizer, o sangue que corre pelas suas veias já diz que sucesso não faz parte do seu vocabulário.  
- Bom, pretensão eu não tenho. Mas garanto que se eu não fosse boa, o seu sangue bom não correria mais pelas suas veias porque você simplesmente estaria morto. – respondeu levantando-se e indo descansar.  
  
No dia seguinte, ela mal podia manter os olhos abetos durante as aulas. Claro, Malfoy não lhe dava descanso. Nem físico nem mental. Por mais que ela evitasse, sempre antes de dormir se perguntava se ele passaria a noite bem. Se sentiria dor. Se precisaria dela. "Virgínia Weasley, Malfoy é um cretino que adora te atazanar. Esqueça ele!" dizia pra si mesma sempre que pensava coisas como essa. Ou seja, quase todo o tempo.  
Draco também estava começando a se sentir estranho. Passava o dia todo esperando pela noite. Pela hora que ela apareceria na porta, sempre com alguma guloseima, sorrindo ironicamente no seu habitual "Boa noite, Malfoy". Ele adorava quando ela dizia isso, numa mistura de sarcasmo e gentileza, do jeito que ela se acomodava na poltrona perto de sua cama e o observava comer, do jeito rápido e genial que ela respondia as suas provocações sem fundamento, e como sempre se divertia com elas. Do jeito que ela o mandava calar a boca. De como sua pele corava quando ele a olhava mais profundamente. Do cheiro dela que permanecia no ar por vários até minutos depois que ela o deixava. "Draco Malfoy, ela é uma pobre e insignificante Weasley. O que há de errado com a sua cabeça?" se perguntava toda vez que esses pensamentos o perturbavam, que, iguais aos de Gina, apareciam praticamente em todos os momentos em que não estavam juntos.  
Ela sabia que ele gostava da sua companhia como uma forma de exercitar seu poder de humilhação e não poderia se enganar. Ele sabia que ela só ficava com ele porque ela era uma daquelas menininhas bobas e boas que ele adorava contrariar. Os dois tinham razões óbvias para explicarem o porquê estavam se sentindo daquela forma. Mas será que o óbvio seria o certo?  
  
Gina não aparecia há 2 dias. "O que aconteceu com ela?" se perguntava Draco. Ele estava mesmo preocupado. E ansioso. Tinha passado esses dois dias treinando o que falaria, quais as provocações diria, de como agiria. Mas ela simplesmente não aparecia.  
Gina tinha se convencido de que estava se envolvendo demais. Um envolvimento bem maior que médico-paciente. Tinha treinado inúmeras vezes diante do espelho uma postura que demonstrasse indiferença. Que transmitisse segurança. Que mostrasse confiança. Queria parar de ficar vermelha perto dele, de às vezes ficar em silêncio por não saber o que dizer, de sempre desviar seu olhar quando ele a encarava. Por que ela agia que nem uma menininha? Por que não mostrava a mulher de 16 anos que ela era? Por quê? Sem saber mais o que fazer, decidiu não mais vê-lo. Mas e se ele estivesse precisando mesmo dela? Naquele dia ela não conseguiu nem jantar. Seus pensamentos estavam longe. Em certos olhos azuis acinzentados que ela queria evitar.  
  
- Gina, você vai com quem ao Baile do Dia dos Namorados? – perguntou Harry, ansioso.  
- Hã? Baile... hum... não sei. Ainda não tenho par... – respondeu distraída.  
- Então, o que você acha de... – começou Harry perguntando.  
- Desculpe, Harry. Tenho que ir. – disse olhando pro relógio e pegando um pedaço de bolo recheado. O preferido de Draco.  
  
Harry estava confuso. O que tinha acontecido com a irmã menor de seu melhor amigo que sempre tinha sido apaixonada por ele?  
  
Gina corria pelas escadarias. Estava tão distraída que tinha pego o caminho errado. Deu uma volta imensa até chegar na enfermaria. Parou em frente à porta, ofegante. Devia estar vermelha e descabelada. Além de estar nervosa. Tentou controlar a respiração e o coração. Tinha que ser confiante. Já tinha treinado muitas vezes, por que não conseguiria agora?  
Bateu na porta.  
Ninguém respondeu. Não ouviu nenhum ruído dele. Mas resolveu entrar. A luz estava meio apagada e só conseguiu ver que Draco dormia quando chegou bem perto dele. Uns fios loiros estavam caídos sobre os olhos e ele dormia tranqüilamente. Aproximou mais a poltrona e, agora, estava bem de frente pra ele. Sentiu que todo seu ensaio tinha sido em vão apenas ao olhar para ele. Por que ela estava sendo tão burra? Ele a desprezava. Por que ela se importava tanto? Num impulso de momento ela lhe tocou a face e afastou as mechas rebeldes de seu rosto. Foi tocando-lhe o rosto devagar. E para seu pavor, quando ela o tocou nos lábios ele abriu os olhos.  
  
- Weasley... o que você... – começou esfregando os olhos. – ...está fazendo?  
- Bom... eu... nada demais. – respondeu, afastando rápido a cadeira e se levantando.  
- Weasley... – chamou lhe puxando pelo braço. – Não minta pra mim.  
- Me solta, Malfoy. – disse arrancando seu braço do dele. – Eu não estava fazendo nada! Já lhe falei.  
- Sei... – respondeu desconfiado. – Por que não apareceu nesses últimos dias?  
- Estava ocupada. Sabia que você não é o foco principal da minha vida? Tenho mais coisas pra fazer, Malfoy.  
- Hum... não sentiu falta de seu paciente preferido? – perguntou, pela primeira vez, sendo sedutor. As pernas de Gina estremeceram ao ver o jeito com que ele a olhava.  
- Claro. – respondeu casualmente.  
- Mesmo? – perguntou sem esconder o entusiasmo. Por que estava se comportando como um imbecil? Da onde veio tanto entusiasmo?  
- Como não ia sentir falta do meu preferido e único paciente? – disse se divertindo. Ele não gostou. Tinha se entusiasmado tanto pra uma resposta tão irônica.  
- Então, já que pelo visto você não sentiu minha falta, o que está fazendo aqui?  
- Vim te dar alta. Amanha você já pode recomeçar as suas aulas. Está completamente curado.  
- Não mesmo. Sinto dores terríveis, Virgínia.  
- Ah, Malfoy, confesse. Você se manteve nessa última semana aqui só para me atazanar.  
- Quem disse isso?  
- Eu. E já é suficiente. Além do mais, o senhor não me disse. Sentiu minha falta? – perguntou, praticamente debruçando-se nele, sem querer. Os dois se olharam assustados. Estavam mais perto do que nunca. Só ouviam a respiração um do outro.  
- Você não sabe como, Gina... - disse, puxando-a levemente e beijando- a suavemente como já vinha querendo fazer há dias.  
  
Ela não podia evitar. Nenhum ensaio, nem preparação a tinham prevenido contra aquilo. Nem mesmo seu coração tinha se preparado. Mas naquela hora, a lógica não mais importava. O que importava era o momento.  
Depois daquele beijo Gina saiu correndo sem saber o que fazer, deixando Draco lá sozinho e confuso. Pensou, pensou e pensou. Por que ele tinha feito aquilo? Depois de muito se perguntar chegou a duas conclusões. A primeira era que ele realmente estava começando a gostar dela (como ela estava começando a gostar dele). E a segunda era que ele tinha feito aquilo tudo para humilha-la depois. Por ironia, a segunda conclusão pareceu mais óbvia no dia seguinte.  
  
Gina andava pelos corredores cheia de livros na mão. Estava atrasada. Muito atrasada. Snape tiraria 500 pontos dela por aquele atraso. Até que viu Malfoy, Crabe e Goyle parados na masmorra ao lado. Masmorra do sétimo ano.  
Achou que ele fosse olha-la diferente. Que dissesse algo que, mesmo indiretamente, significasse que ele também não parava de pensar naquele beijo. Mas ele não fez nenhum dos dois.  
  
- Weasley, depois me lembre de lhe dar um pagamento pelo seu tratamento. Acho que com o dinheiro talvez você e sua família comprem alguma coisa que não seja de segunda mão.  
  
Por que ele tinha que ter feito aquilo? Ela tinha achado, por um momento, que ele gostava dela. O que tinha significado aquele beijo? Por Deus, será que ele poderia ser tão insensível a ponto de ter feito aquilo apenas para humilha-la completamente?  
  
- Então acho bom você me pegar por aquele beijo também. Afinal, você também de ve pagar para ter um momento de prazer com uma garota, não é? – rebateu segurando as lágrimas e ignorando seu coração.  
- Eu? Beijando uma Weasley? Só se eu fosse louco. – respondeu, fingindo um sorriso para os amigos.  
- Não. Talvez a louca seja eu. Só uma louca poderia te beijar sem pedir alguma recompensa em troca. Agora me dêem licença. – disse, empurrando os três e entrando na masmorra.  
- Ora, ora. A certinha senhorita Weasley chegando atrasada? Hum.. que feio. Isso pode custar 10 pontos para a Grifinória, sabia? – comentou Snape.  
- Por mim pode custar 500, professor... – disse enfiando a cabeça entre as mãos.  
- Ficando malcriada, Weasley? Isso não vai custar-lhe 500 pontos, vai custar-lhe sua aula. Por favor, retire-se da minha sala Agora!  
- Como quiser. – respondeu, pegando suas coisas e saindo.  
  
Saiu sem ao menos contestar. Imagina ela perdendo uma aula tão importante como Poções! Mas na hora ela não ligou. Não quis ligar pra mais nada.  
  
Draco tentava se mostrar o mesmo de sempre, mas não conseguia. Claro, depois daquele beijo ele não era mais o mesmo realmente. Sabia que tinha sido errado. Imagine o que diriam do pequeno caso de Malfoy e Weasley? E se seu pai ficasse sabendo? Sabia que ele tomaria medidas drásticas. Ele sempre tomava. Lutou muito para dizer aqueles poucos desaforos que ela e Draco trocaram na porta da masmorra, já que o que mais queria realmente era beija-la de novo. Queria estar com ela. Mas e sua reputação? Seus princípios? Seu pai? Como tudo ficaria? Ele não sabia. A única coisa que sabia era que infelizmente ele estava começando a se apaixonar por Virgínia Weasley. 


End file.
